Vas a ser mia
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry escucha una conversacion de chicas, lo que desata en el un deseo increible... ¿Luchara contra ello o se dejará vencer?


Los fanfics estan hechos para que nosotros pongamos en juego nuestra imaginación y nuestras ganas de que se realice lo que queremos, en mi caso, y en el caso de este fic, quizás no se ha realizado, pero de todas maneras no deja de ser mi deseo. Así que espero que quien lo lea tenga en cuenta que es sólo mi shipper y hay que tratarlo con respeto, ¿si?

De todas maneras los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Vas a ser mia**

_Por Ruby P. Black_

- vamos Hermione, cuéntanos – le decía Ginny Weasley a su amiga mientras comían dulces.

- No voy a habar de eso en la sala común.

- Pero si sólo estamos nosotras tres.

- Ginny no le insistas – le dijo Luna con su habitual tono de voz.

- Oh…

Hermione sonrió amablemente.

- Está bien, igual estamos solas.

- Entonces, ¿vas a responder la pregunta? – Ginny sonrió con ganas - ¿sigues siendo virgen?

Hermione echó a reir.

- wow – exclamó la pelirroja - ¿Después de tantos momentos a solas con Draco?

- Bueno, quizás no sea así pronto.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, Hermione se puso de pie y las chicas le imitaron sin dejar de mirarla con asombro. Ya era hora de comer.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en guerra, Hermione había tenido una íntima relación con el rubio que se había pasado, al final, al lado de los buenos. Eso había terminado y mientras cursaban el último año en Hogwarts eran tan sólo buenos amigos.

Harry Potter no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Con Ron muchas veces habían cuestionado a la castaña en ese tema sin darle, claro, una oportunidad para dar una respuesta. Y ahora que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera se revolvían en él muchos pensamientos.

Subió nuevamente a su cuarto, repentinamente sin apetito. Aventó su remera hacia un montón de ropa acumulado y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación.

- Hace mucho calor – murmuró para sí. Miró su reloj.

Pensó de pronto en ella en brazos de un tipo que le hiciera el amor…

- ¡Un hechizo aclimatador! – salió del cuarto con la capa y se cruzó con Ron en el camino quien pareció detenerse un segundo antes de subir las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de los muchachos. Caminó por un pasillo sin salir de la torre y se detuvo frente a un cuarto. Susurró bajito una contraseña y entró, sin quitarse la cama.

Una figura estaba ya en esa habitación y Harry se quitó la capa de invisiblidad frente a ella.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Y así…?

Se miró. Había olvidado ponerse la camisa.

-¿pasa algo?

Miró sus ojos. Siempre tan preocupada por él… siempre tan bonita. Se le aceró y le puso una mano en el hombre. Como hipnotizado por su aroma a vainilla se inclinó hacia ella, sentía el corazón descontrolado que le daba un empujón a su valentía, sólo un roce de su labio inferior… Mientras las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello y le empujaban a ahondar el beso.

- Venia por un hechizo aclimatador – sonrió él apoyando su frente en la de ella y suspirando – y creo que también a detenerte…

Hermione frunció el ceño y se separó levemente de su amigo.

- ¿A detenerme?

- Escuché tu charla hoy… con Ginny y Luna.

- -oh… - ella sonrió suavemente y le arrimó solo un poquito – oh Harry, ¿Entonces…? ¿Vienes a robarte mi pureza? – le dijo con humor.

El moreno investigó en su mirada, como cada vez que necesitaba comprender algo. Su mano encontró su cintura y subió hasta el inicio de su pecho. Bajo la tela suave de la blusa se adivinaba una piel cálida y tersa, llevó ambas manos a las mejillas femeninas y le sostuvo el rostro para volver a besarla.

Sus lenguas se sentían cálidas y ardientes mientras jugaban juntas y danzaban alrededor de una llama que ardía y ardía cada vez mas. Hermione le quitó con cuidado la ropa y él, riendo ante su osadía, se deshizo lentamente de la blusa y de la pollera.

Como lo había imaginado, la piel de su mejor amiga era tan suave como la seda, quemaba al contacto de sus manos y de su boca. Sus labios masculinos recorrieron su cuello y bajaron mientras se hacían hacia atrás y la espalda femenina cayó en la cama. Harry se colocó sobre ella con lentitud, sin soltarle todo su peso.

Era único.

Cada sueño que había tenido se hacía realidad con su boca en su oído o sus labios enloquecidos, mientras descubría lo maravilloso que era conocerla también de esa manera. Todo se hacía realidad al hacerle el amor, por primera vez.

- Soy tu primer hombre – murmuró él acercando su rostro y besándole el lóbulo de la oreja. La escuchó suspirar.

- ¿Te pone orgulloso? ¿Infla tu ego?

Miel recayó en esmeralda.

- me pone feliz – sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo tibio y pequeño de Hermione. Depositó un beso en su cabeza – Porque quiero ser el primero y el único para siempre.

- mmm… eso suena muy bien – dijo ella acurrucándose más – te quiero…

- te amo.

Volvieron a mirarse y ella sonrió.

- también yo.

Sintió las manos de Harry moviéndose bajo las frazadas que les cubrían y Hermione echó a reír contagiada por un impulso de felicidad.

- Hermione…

- ¿mmm?

- Vas a ser mía…

_**Fin**_

Ojalá haya gustado. Espero que no ofenda a nadie y se haya sentido tal como yo lo sentí. Creo que ante todo nunca dejaré de adorar esta pareja, pase lo que pase, porque quiero que es la prueba de cómo es verdaderamente el amor (o al menos como es para mi), conocerse con una mirada, entenderse, mimarse desde el primer momento y ante cada pelea tratar de que la otra persona nunca caiga ni lastimarla. Entre otras cosas que esta parejita me ha demostrado.

En fin, no los molesto más.

Los quiero.

Besos

Ruby P. Black

(Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son… nada buenas)


End file.
